


Love, Love, Love (Part 1)

by Asukachan07



Series: West-Allen OT3 [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Married Barry Allen/Iris West, Multi, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asukachan07/pseuds/Asukachan07
Summary: Just some West-Allen fluff for Valentine's day.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Barry Allen/Savitar/Iris West, Savitar/Iris West
Series: West-Allen OT3 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582267
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Love, Love, Love (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm proudly single this Valentine's day, but I'm not anti-romance at all, so here's a very short fluffy piece for my favorite OT3.
> 
> If you're new to this series: Bear=original Barry Allen, Barry=former Savitar who redeemed himself. Iris married both. I know, lucky woman.
> 
> Happy Valentine's day Flash fandom ⚡❤⚡
> 
> Title from "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz.

"Morning," he whispered in her ears as his hand slipped under the hem of her nightie.

His fingers left goosebumps in their trail towards her chest, making her giggle when they brushed against her ribcage, then making her gasp when they skimmed the underside of a breast.

"Babe, I'm going to be late," Iris warned him instinctively, trying to lean away from the pleasurable touch so she could focus on waking up and getting going.

"You took the day off, Iris," he reminded her with a chuckle, and Iris only made sense of his words when his thumb rubbed against her nipple.

"Really?" She asked as she turned around in their bed, humming at the delicious friction he was creating against her skin.

"Yeah," Barry confirmed with his boyish grin, head propped on his free hand even as his other one inched lower on her body.

"And no Flash business?" The reporter inquired.

Bear was on city watch as always on Fridays, which was the reason why Iris had slept at the penthouse on Thursday night.

"Don't jinx us," her husband pleaded with mock sternness.

Whatever Iris had meant to say next got lost in the loud gasp she let out when she felt a gust of wind sweep through the room.

"Wasn't the plan to spend the whole day in the living room?" Bear asked as he propped his fist on his hips, dressed in comfortable lounging clothes rather than in his Flash suit. "My decorations need to be seen and appreciated."

"What decorations?" Iris asked as she sat up, all sleepiness gone and replaced by confusion.

Who was on city watch then?

"You don't know what today's date is," Barry realized besides her, laughing quietly before he sped away and back to present her a huge bouquet of red roses.

Not that it helped the blinking journalist figure out what the occasion was. Both of her husbands offered her flowers and little gifts all the time, took her to restaurants all over the world at least once a month (sometimes all three of them even, once in Bangkok and another time in Nairobi. No one ever made a remark about the woman who was married to 'twins').

Then Iris West-Allen remembered why she'd taken the day off: she'd given the day off to everyone at the Citizen since her co-CEO, Linda Park, was enjoying a romantic weekend trip in Spain with Wally.

Wally, who had taken a few days off from his hero duty at the Watchtower…For _Valentine's day._

"Oh," Iris reacted mildly before accepting a huge box of chocolate from Bear too.

Don't get her wrong: Iris loved the official celebration day of love like any other woman who appreciated romantic gestures. There was something magical about the pervasiveness of heart-shaped balloons, about seeing flowers in every corner of the city rather than just at her desk and at her two homes, about people making an effort to add a dash of red or pink to their otherwise monotonous winter wardrobe…

But it was Valentine's day _every day_ for her, especially since Barry had been a more active member of their tripartite marriage. Iris received all the love she needed and more on a regular basis.

And she was sure that Bear had outdone himself with the decoration and food, but really if Iris had her two husbands in one place on this unique Friday (sometimes Barry would sub for Wally at the Watchtower, or check on Team Arrow in Star City or Team Supergirl on Earth-38), there were other things she'd rather do than enjoy a mundane Valentine's day themed brunch and movie marathon.

"Iris, what's wrong?" Bear asked as he sat on the bed on her other side and took the box away from her. "This is still your favorite brand, right? Did you want to go taste-tasting chocolate in Belgium instead?"

"The roses are local, from the Kanigher greenhouse," Barry assured her as he grabbed the bouquet, inspecting the flowers individually.

"I love them, really!" Iris told them sincerely, letting her joy bloom on her face. "And I'm sure that I'll love the decorations and the movie selection…But I love you two _more_ , and for Valentine's day I'd rather spend a rare lazy morning in bed with you two than anything."

"Oh," her two life partners reacted simultaneously, then Barry laughed at his co-husband.

"I told you, bed first _then_ food and movie marathon," her older husband announced.

"I thought that it would've been too predictable," her younger husband defended with a pout.

Then the two Barry Allens exchanged a gaze that made Iris' heart bounce in her chest filled with adoration and fondness for the two loves of her life.

A few whooshes later, they were back on the bed without her gifts, Bear now also dressed just in his boxer briefs like his co-husband had been all along.

Iris breathed out happy sounds as two pairs of hands started caressing her body and gently pushing her back down on the bed.

"Happy Valentine's day, Iris," her husbands whispered in unison before showing her just how much they loved her too.

There was _nothing_ lazy about their morning in bed, but that was okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! 
> 
> Yes, this is PART ONE because I planned on writing a fluff and smut piece but the smut part didn't get written today, and might not get written this month, but it will get posted eventually.


End file.
